Provide technical support services to the Office of International Affairs in the areas of publications, inventory management, request processing, art and graphics work, printing and reproduction, database verification, exhibits, and promotions. This support permits OIA/NCI to more efficiently fulfill its mission of rapidly disseminating medical and scientific information to the medical community.